


You Know Me Scary Well

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, mentions of heroin and prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra





	You Know Me Scary Well

Every newsboy in New York with even a little bit of common sense knew it was best to leave Racetrack Higgins alone. Anyone who tried to start somethin ended up with a black eye and bruised chins, sometimes worse. This was all Spot’s doing, but he kept this pretty quiet.

Obviously only a very select few knew the true nature of Spot and Race’s relationship, the rest just assumed Spot kept Race out of trouble for some other less intimate reason. 

You’d think Race would feel lucky to have someone to watch out for him, most boys on the street didn’t have that kind of protection. But he was growing more furious with Spot everyday. 

“What’s your problem anyway?” Race threw a rubber ball against the ceiling. Spot had just went off at him for getting in late. He and Spot had been hooked up with a tiny basement room for the night, which was supposed to be a romantic one but was turning into the host of their worst fight yet.

“We fin’lly have a room for a bit and we agreed on a time. We have to be careful Racer, we’ll get thrown in the refuge or real jail if anyone even suspects somethin’ s’up.” Spot was pacing. 

“I was late, wow!” Race said sarcastically. “I won’t be again. Geez Spot you don’t gotta get all upset about nothing.” Race hung his head upside down off the bed. 

“You know I wouldn’t be upset if I didn’t know what you were doing. What you do everyday.” Race raised an eyebrow. “Don’t act innocent. Everyone knows how far you’d go for a box of cigars.” It wasn’t a lie that Race tended to trade himself for a meal, some cash or a bump. 

“That’s the price I gotta pay. If you don’t like me, no one is makin’ ya stay.” Race stole, begged and tricked his way up and was respected for it. “You ain’t the boss a’ me.” 

“You don’t get it do ya? It’s not SAFE Racer, your gonna end up dead, or real sick or in jail or some shit. I have to protect you.”

“Well maybe I’m not yours to protect!? Ever think about that?” Race was yelling. He flipped up off the bed. “Maybe I’ll just go back t’ Manhattan and forget I eva knew you.” 

“Racer.”

“Albert can kiss just as well as you can. As can Elmer.”

“Racetrack.” 

“Maybe I’ll just quit sellin’ papes n’ just sell heroin with some a’ d’ older Queens boys.” Race was choking up.

“Anthony. Your tantrum isn’t cute anymore.” That shut him up. “I want you safe because I actually love you y’bastard. Because no matter how hungry you are, how scared you are, how much of a fucking pillow prince you are, I still want ya. All those other boys just want you for their own selfish reasons. I want you because I love you. C’mere and hug me.” Race tried to pout. It didn’t work. Spot came and held him close. He just didn’t want his love to be in danger. If anything happened to Race he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. 

“I’m just kinda nervous about it all y’know...”

“You always act like this when you’re unsure.” 

“You know me scary well.” Spot pecked Race’s pretty pink lips. Race then decided he’d never kiss anyone else again as long as he lived. What was the rush getting high, the excitement of gambling or even feeling sate when he had Spot. This high trumped the rest for sure. 


End file.
